Casing hangers are typically used in well operations to support casing string that extends down into the well. The casing is typically nested within the well as a plurality of casing strings, with decreasing diameters, which are introduced into the well and hung from corresponding hangers. The casing hanger may be landed within the wellhead housing, allowing the load to be transferred to the wellhead housing. An internal locking mechanism is used to maintain the casing hanger in place.
A packoff is typically utilized in wellheads to form a seal between the wellhead housing and the casing hanger. The packoff comprises a generally cylindrical body and elastomer seals on both outer and inner surfaces to effect the seal. Once in place, external lockdown screws may be used to lock the packoff in place. Unfortunately, the external lockdown screws penetrate the wellhead housing to lock the packoff in place, creating additional leak paths. In addition, existing internal lockdown arrangements which attempt to replace the external lockdown screws require the seal elements to be rotated during locking of the packoff, increasing the potential for damage to the elastomeric seals. A technique for locking the packoff in place while reducing leak paths is desired.